Into the Rush
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Ethan finally gets the courage to tell Sarah how he feels, and Benny and Erica are...making cupcakes together? Of course, good things that happen never come back good in Whitechapel, now do they? Etharah and Bennica pairings.
1. Telling Sarah The Truth

**Into the Rush**

**Summary: Ethan finally gets the courage to tell Sarah how he feels, and Benny and Erica are...making cupcakes together? Of course, good things that happen never come back good in Whitechapel, now do they?**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Etharah and Bennica**

**A/N: Because of my extreme lack of Etharah goodness, I've decided to make another story centered around them. ^.^ I'm loving season 2 soooo much right now!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"E! Hey, E, wait up!" Benny called, now catching up with his best friend.

"Hey, B, what's up?" said Ethan as Benny fell into step with him. They were on their way to the auditorium for the pep rally. It was Friday, the last day of Spirit Week at Whitechapel High. The first day, which had began on Tuesday, had been Neon Day, then Twin Day, then Movie Character Day (Ethan, Benny, and Rory went as triplets, while Sarah and Erica went as twins. For Movie Character Day, the geeks got wedgies for dressing up as their favorite superhero). Today was Spirit Day. While some, like Ethan, Benny, and Rory, kept it simple with a school t-shirt today or something along those lines, many students took it over the top-painting their faces, dying their hair red, black, and white, body glitter, school-themed tattoos, etc.

"Ready for this?" Benny rubbed his hands together, a huge grin on his face. "I hope we get good seats."

"And by good seats, do you mean one right next to Erica?" Ethan teased.

Benny frowned, his cheeks pink. "You take that back."

Ethan laughed.

"You're the one to talk anyway," Benny said, now mischievously smiling. "I bet you'd like to get all nice and canoodly with Sarah. You know how we all have to squeeze together in these pep rallies."

It was Ethan's turn to blush, and he didn't reply.

They, along with the rest of the sophomores, entered the gym. It was already crowded, both sides of the bleachers a sea full of red, white, and black.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Rory called, waving them over from where he sat. Ethan and Benny weren't surprised at all; their fanged friend was always the first to pop out of nowhere.

"Thanks for the save," Ethan said, sitting down next to Rory, and Benny sitting down on the other side of Ethan.

"No problem," said Rory. "I had to get us good seats-we've got a good view of the _cheerleaders_!" He pointed ahead, and Ethan and Benny followed his gaze. There were the cheerleaders, warming up with their stretches and such. This year contained new, nicer and curvier recruits-and for once, there were less blondes and more of a variety of everything-brunettes, redheads, sandy brownheads, and a couple of African American females.

Ethan looked over at Benny, who started to wag his eyebrows suggestively, and rolled his eyes.

Somebody tapped Benny's shoulder.

"Have any room for us?"

At the sound of Sarah's voice made Ethan's head snap up quickly. Sarah, the love of his life, was standing with Erica, her best friend. Sarah was wearing a school jersey, fitting her perfect curves; it was red, black, and white of course. There were rips along the sides, and the cloths hanging off were tied in cute knots. Along with that, she wore dark jean shorts that came up mid-thigh, and black wedges. Her makeup consisted of three layer eyeshadow (red and black), soft pink lipstick, and body glitter sprinkled along her cheeks and arms. Her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs framing her perfect face.

Erica was wearing the same school jersey as Sarah, except that she cut it and turned it into a tube top. Also, she was wearing black jean shorts that came up mid-thigh, and black boots. Her makeup consisted of black and a darker red eyeshadow than Sarah's, red lipstick, and body glitter on her cheeks and arms as well. Her hair was curled, with the occasional black or red streak in it.

Ethan, realizing that his mouth was hanging open stupidly, just nodded quickly.

Sarah smiled at him, stepping over Benny's feet and squeezed herself between him and Ethan. Erica took up the end reluctantly next to Benny.

"Hey, there," Benny said flirtatiously, smiling at the blonde.

Erica rolled her eyes.

"So, uh…You guys look…nice…" Ethan told them, his eyes on Sarah's.

"Thanks," Sarah said with a giggle at the end. "We had fun doing it."

The pep rally finally began, opening up with the cheerleaders doing their routine. Both Sarah and Erica couldn't help but roll their eyes at the guys' ridiculously pathetic facial expressions. For some reason, Sarah had got really annoyed with Ethan's gawking.

The football players came next, the captains saying that they were going to beat the Lions in tonights game. Sarah exchanged a knowing glance with Erica; then they started screaming and being over-dramatic when the time was appropriate. And this time, _Ethan _got _especially _annoyed.

The band, which consisted some of Ethan and Benny's good friends from laser tag and chess club, rocked the house with a couple of school anthems, then some popular rap songs that they could pull off. This caused everyone to get to their feet and dance. Sarah had gotten Ethan to dance with her, leaning from side to side to the beat, winding their hips at each side; at first, Ethan was _very _awkward and Sarah was giggling, but she managed to help him get the hang of it. Benny and Rory were doing who knows what, and Erica just kept shaking her head.

* * *

"Babysitting tonight?" Ethan asked Sarah. It was afterschool now, and she was walking with him and Benny.

"Yep," Sarah said. "You don't mind me coming over early, do you?"

"Not at all!" Ethan said eagerly, then stopped himself. "I mean, uh, yeah. Cool."

Benny snickered. "Smooth."

"Shut up, Benny," Ethan mumbled.

They reached Ethan's house.

"I'll, uh...see you later on tonight, E," Benny said, backing away as casually as he could. When Sarah wasn't looking, Benny winked at Ethan.

"You're not c-coming?" Ethan stammered.

Benny shook his head. "Naaaah, my grandma needs me for...something."

And with that, he ran away as fast as he could before Ethan or Sarah could ask anything else.

Ethan and Sarah exchanged glances.

"Um...after you?" Ethan said, opening the front door for her.

Sarah smiled. "Oh, aren't you sweet?" She walked in, and a grinning Ethan walked in after her.

"Hey, Sarah!" said Jane from the couch. "Wanna watch TV with me?"

"Not now, Jane, but later okay? Ethan and I...have homework to do," Sarah lied smoothly.

"We do?" Ethan looked at her in bewilderment and Sarah gave him a look. "I-I mean yeah, we do! Yep..."

Jane arched an eyebrow. "O-kay..."

Sarah pulled Ethan by the wrist upstairs, almost quickly.

Now Ethan was confused. Why would Sarah lie about them having homework? They didn't have homework...

Coming in, Ethan closed the door behind himself. He watched as Sarah dropped her backpack on the floor, then ran her fingers through her hair. She seemed deep in thought about something.

"Is...everything okay?" Ethan asked her in concern.

"Everything's fine!" Sarah said. _I think, _she thought. Lately, the geeky 15 year old was all she could think about. Vampire or not, she had been getting butterflies when she was around him, yet she kept her cool, and she started to really like the idea of them being alone together whenever they could be alone. Erica, of course, kept telling her that she was 'in love with the geek and you should just marry him and have vampire geek babies'.

That would clear a few things up; in fact, it explained a _lot. _During their recent adventures and shenanigians, she'd get shivers running up and down her spine whenever he touched her shoulder-like electricity. She was becoming more like him, laughing and snorting, suddenly getting a little curious about comic book characters. In battle, she always wanted to make sure that he was safe and out of harm's way.

And that vampire car...and Ethan putting _himself_ in harm's way like that on purpose...

And she overhears people calling him 'her boyfriend', or in Ethan's case, 'his girlfriend'.

Sarah was starting to like the way that sounded. Ever since then, when someone would mention boyfriends and girlfriends, Ethan would automatically pop up in her head. She didn't know why. _Why _the thought of him wrapping his arms around her seemed like a perfect feeling. _Why _the thought of him kissing her whenever he liked and vice versa nearly made her knees buckle.

"Actually, I...could use some help studying," Sarah said finally, smiling at him, and he gave her his cukey (cute and geeky-that word comes up every now and then) lopsided grin. "I have a history test next week."

* * *

**6:31 p.m.**

"Alright, Sarah, we're leaving," Mrs. Morgan said, peeping in on her and Ethan.

"Okay," said Sarah. She and Ethan were sitting across from each other on his bed, books and stray papers scattered around them; she was laying down on her side while he was sitting up indian style.

"And...we're taking Jane with us," Mrs. Morgan added, making Ethan and Sarah exchange glances with wide eyes.

"Really?" said Ethan.

"Yeah, she convinced us to take her to the movies with us," Mrs. Morgan said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, do you think you two'll be okay studying here by yourselves? I think it'll be good for tonight so Jane won't disturb you."

"Yeah, we'll be fine," said Sarah, writing something down in her notebook.

_Yes! _Ethan cheered in his mind.

Mrs. Morgan nodded. "Okay." She looked at her son. "Behave."

"_Mooom_!" Ethan moaned.

"Love you!" Mrs. Morgan said innocently, and she closed the door.

Ethan leaned to the side, listening for the front door to open and close. When it did, Ethan sighed heavilly.

"God, she's so embarrassing..." he muttered.

"Aww, I'm sure it's not that bad," Sarah said with a small smile, and she resumed her work.

Ethan nodded meakly, his eyes darting from her to his lap. They were alone. Finally. And this was the perfect opportunity for him to tell her how he felt about her; even though she had said that she was done with romance for a long time.

_Here goes nothing..._He thought, chewing his bottom lip.

"Hey, um...Sarah?"

"What's up?" Sarah looked up to meet his gaze.

Ethan swallowed nervously, his palms getting sweaty. "U-Uh...well..." He then chickened out. "Can we take a break?"

Sarah looked a little confused. "Oooookay. Let's take a break."

With vampire speed, she cleared out his entire bed, placing their things on his desk; three seconds later, she plopped back lightly on his bed.

"Now what?" she asked.

"U-Uh..." Ethan mentally kicked himself in the butt. "Wanna get a snack or something? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sounds good!" Sarah smiled at him before standing up. She made her way over to the door when-

"Sarah, wait."

Sarah, with her hand on the doorknob, turned around to see Ethan standing up; as he walked over to her, his eyes slowly drifted up from the floor and met her gaze. She could hear his uneven heartbeat.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, but..." Ethan licked his dry lips. "I just...didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms.

Ethan looked down at his feet. "I'minlovewithyou."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ethan took a deep breath, weighing each word carefully, forcing himself to look her in the eyes.

"I'm...in love...with you, Sarah," he said, and he heard her gasp. "It's okay if you don't feel the same...I just...Sorry." He turned around. "Forget I even mentioned it. I should've never said-"

"Ethan..." Sarah interjected, her hand now on his arm, and he turned back around.

"I know. You don't feel the same. You can save me the rejection speech," Ethan said, hanging his head.

"Why...would I give you the rejection speech if I _do _feel the same?" Sarah asked carefully, and Ethan's head snapped up.

"Y-You do?" His eyes brightened.

Sarah nodded and smiled up at him. "Mhmm."

Ethan smiled.

She was closer now. Her half-lidded eyes started to slowly close as her lips puckered a little.

_Oh God, she's leaning, _Ethan thought. _What do I do what do I DO!? _

_Stop thinking for once and just let out that inner animal! _Benny's voice echoed in his head.

Slightly creeped out, Ethan leaned in too, tilting his head; as soon as their noses touched, he closed his own eyes.

Their lips met softly, lips yielding and feeling the other set of lips in pure bliss. Sarah uncrossed her arms, wrapping them around his torso, bringing them closer together. Ethan reached up until his hands found her cheeks, smoothing out the soft texture with his thumbs...

The door swang open, making them jump apart.

"Hey, E, guess what I-MOTHER OF GOD. Dude_, score, _haha!"

The two scowled.

"Sorry, bad time?" Benny grinned cheekily, now using his Betty Voice. "You guys need some snacks? A condom? Let me know! Oh, God love ya..." He closed the door.

Ethan and Sarah blushed feverishly.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Ethan grumbled.

* * *

**Mean Girls reference! Hehe xD**

**Whatcha think guys? Good? Bad? Lemme know!**

**Review!**


	2. Benny and Erica Bet

**Is it appropriate to say I love you to you guys, even though I don't know any of you?**

**I. FREAKIN'. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!**

**Thanks SOOO much for the feedback! Originally, this story was gonna be shorter, but you just made it longer!**

**Also thanks to Halloweird...**

**Who else fangirled besides me? I know you did. Ethan being Jakeward, Ethan and Sarah having eye sex, and the ALMOST KISS.**

**"Aaaare you ready for that mask to come off? Lemme hear you!"**

**Me: "..." *_please don't work, please don't work, pleeeease don't work_!***

**Just because of that episode, a certain part is gonna be included in Ethan's dream...hehe...along with my little twist. We all know that everyone looses memory after they turn back, but just for this sake, Ethan and Sarah remember.**

**And yeah, this is rated T for a reason. I don't care if it's just the second chapter! You guys deserve a little sum sum ;D**

**And as usual, if you get faint or uncomfortable at some point, just skip down if ya want.**

**However, I seriously doubt it if you're a teenager reading this xD Just sayin'. I have been watching too much Vampire Diaries lately. That show gives me inspiration too! Do you _know_ how many times things get freaky and it's still TV-14?**

**Hehe, I like it xD**

* * *

_"You're everything I ever wanted...Everywhere!" Sarah confessed lovingly._

_"And you're...all the nothing I ever have to loose!" Ethan replied back just as sappy and dramatic, and he grabbed her hand and ran off with her so they could be alone._

_"Manos eléctricos?" Benny looked at his hands, then placed a hand behind his ear expectantly._

_The girl behind him got it, letting out her inner rock star._

_"Aaaare you ready for that mask to come off? Lemme hear you!"_

_Cheers were heard, and Benny was pleased. As he finished Rory (who wasn't himself) off, Ethan and Sarah were already by the door. Ethan's hand at her neck, making her smile as he leaned in, and she leaned in too..._

_Right until Rory was back to normal._

_The two snapped out of it, realized what they were doing, and awkwardly separated after surprised sounds came from their mouths._

_"What're we doing?" Sarah asked, her voice hysterical._

_"I don't know, but..." Ethan stepped closer to her, a little shyly. "Must've been for a good reason, right?"_

_Sarah hesitated, licking her lips subconsciously as she stared at her best friend's lips. They looked so soft...so inviting. She was a vampire, so all of her emotions were heightened. Her urges were so strong that-_

_Her lips crashed on his, her hands reaching up to tear through his hair. Ethan stumbled back at the force but he kissed her back just as fiercely, gripping her waist and pulling her closer. His back hit the door._

_The scene changes and, still kissing her, Ethan closes his bedroom door. She barely lets him breathe, but he's okay with that. He lets her take off his jacket, and he does the same in return. She finally let him breathe, remembering he was human after all, and helped him unbutton his maroon shirt quickly, cute little pants and slightly whiny moans escaping her lips. His shirt finally hits the floor, and he turns her around abruptly, her back facing his bed. _

_Their lips reunited again passionately for a few more moments, and soft "I love you"'s were exchanged. She moaned as his head lowered so he could kiss her neck, her body arching upwards against him. Without tearing his lip contact from her neck, he slid her jacket off her shoulders and threw it somewhere. She could really appreciate him now and his warmth, running her fingers up and down his back, chest, and abdomen._

_Sarah ripped her shirt open, knowing that would take too much time. Ethan's fingers found the hem of her white shirt and he pulled it over her head just as she raised her arms to help him do that. Then with her vampire speed, she managed to take off her pants and shoes; Ethan takes off his shoes just in time for their lips to reunite again. Another impatient moan escapes her as she got on her knees and unbuckled his pants, yanking them down his legs. Ethan lifted one leg, then the other, before they were free._

_He launched himself at her, and her arms and legs wrapped around them as they fell on his bed. Sarah used her vampire speed and strength to flip Ethan over on his back. Her back arched as she continued to kiss him, cupping his face. Her hair got in the way, so she sat up and flipped her hair over to the other side. This made them both giggle and kiss each other again. Sarah kissed down Ethan's body, going as far as his navel, then back up to his neck, where she let her tongue slip and trace the length of it. Ethan's moan was quiet._

_He switched their positions, hovering over her. He could really appreciate her now, really loving the light pink bra and panty set she had with black lace. She smiled up at him, knowing that he liked what he saw, and gladly kissed him back when he leaned down to join their lips. His mouth went back to work on her neck._

_"I've been wanting this for a long time," she whispered and panted._

_"Me too," Ethan murmured._

_And as the scene started to slowly zoom out, Sarah's bra hit the floor next, followed by her underwear and his, and her moans-deliciously mixed with his groans- echoed as the scene blurred..._

"Ethan..._Ethan_!" a male voice that wasn't Sarah's boomed through Ethan's eardrums, making him jerk away.

"Agh,_ what_?" Ethan snapped sleepily. His vision finally cleared, and he saw Benny leaning over him.

"You were dreaming about Sarah, weren't you?" Benny asked with a sleepy grin.

"No I wasn't..." Ethan lied.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you moaning her name in your sleep?"

Ethan blushed. "Oh. I was? Um...you see, what had happened was-"

"Save it, dude, I know you better than anyone," Benny interjected, sitting down on his bed. "Must've been a pretty good dream."

"You have..._no idea_," Ethan said as he sat up, wiping his eyes. He balanced himself on his elbows. "Of course, if you hadn't woke me up for another five minutes..."

"Oooooh, so it was about that?" Benny scooted closer to him, using his Betty voice as he rested his chin on his fists. "Tell me the deets!" His smile was wide and toothy, his eyes tightly closed for a second.

"That's none of your business," Ethan grumbled with a chuckle, pushing Benny back making him guffaw.

"Aw, c'mon," Benny said. "Sarah's officially your girlfriend. 'Bout time, eh?"

Yesterday replayed in Ethan's head, making the Seer smile dopily. "Oh. Right. She's...my girlfriend..."

He remembered last night, when she had to leave. The two were practically inseparable that night, but kept it cool around Jane and his parents.

_"Well," Sarah sighed as Ethan walked her to the door. "Looks like I gotta go." She opened the door, and the cold night air blew in._

_"Can I...see you tomorrow?" Ethan asked, burying his hands in his pockets._

_"Of course," Sarah said with a smile, turning around to face him._

_"It's cold outside, so..." Ethan took off his jacket._

_"Ethan, I'm a vampire. I don't get..." Her voice trailed off as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, his fingers lingering on her neck as the collar circled around it. She smiled, sliding her arms through the sleeves; it smelled so much like him, and she loved his scent._

_"I know, but..." Ethan gave her a lopsided smile and shrug. "I just thought...that maybe you...-"_

_Sarah put a finger to his lips. "No. Thank you. Forget I mentioned it." She lifted her finger with another smile, realizing how close their faces were._

_"Okay," Ethan said with a wider smile, and she leaned up on her toes to reach his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up a little as he met her halfway and kissed her. Once. Twice. Three times._

_Sarah giggled. "G'Night, Ethan."_

_Ethan watched her leave, noticing the extra switch she put in her hips. When she reached the sidewalk, she looked both ways, and looked over her shoulder at him; he waved at her, she gave him a smile, and she flew off into the air._

_"G'Night, Sarah," Ethan whispered._

Ethan sighed, getting out of bed and stretched.

"Well, dude," said Benny, laying back on Ethan's bed, his arms behind his head. "We've got the whole weekend with no homework. Whaddaya wanna do?"

"First, I wanna get a chance to wake up," Ethan said, and as he passed Benny again, he pushed his head back as Benny tried to sit up. Benny laughed again, and Ethan sleepily headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

_"Dude, lemme in! I need to brush my teeth!" _came Benny's impatient voice from the other side of the door. Ethan, who had just finished showering and was now brushing his teeth,, rolled his eyes; he was wearinig a graphic tee and jeans (he had decided to bring his clothes with him in the bathroom). Walking over to the door, he opened it to reveal Benny wearing his usual polo and jeans, toothbrush in hand.

Ethan stepped back as Benny came in, spitting out his toothpaste.

"You could've waited another five minutes," Ethan said before putting his toothbrush back in his mouth. Benny snickered, putting the toothpaste on his own toothbrush, running it underneath the sink water, and brushed his teeth as well.

When the two best friends were done, they walked back into Ethan's room.

Everything was normal up until they saw someone laying on Ethan's bed.

"GAH!" they both yelped, holding onto each other.

Sarah giggled. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"A fair warning would've been nice!" Benny said, he and Ethan releasing each other. "Great. You're here." He looked at Ethan. "Now you and Sarah get to do all boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, while I just sit here and watch you two."

A muted thud sounded in the room, causing the trio to look up. It was Erica.

Benny's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Is it Christmas already?"

Erica rolled her eyes, looking at her best friend. "So why am I here this early again? _Some_ of us like our beauty sleep on weekends!"

"Well..." Sarah started as Ethan sat down next to her. She looked over at him, and smiled just as he kissed her.

"Hey," Ethan smiled at her.

"Hi," she said, her smile still there.

"Uh, Sarah!" Erica waved her hands back and forth. "Did you forget to tell me something?!"

"So for once, you don't know something..." Benny said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, and Erica shot daggers at him.

"I didn't tell you?" Sarah asked in an innocent tone. "Oops..."

Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah, you forgot to mention," Erica said, crossing her arms.

"They forget a lot of things, but they don't last long" Benny said. "Ethan sure as hell would remember that naughty dream he had about him and Sar-"

"Benny!" Ethan hissed in embarrassment.

"What?" Benny grinned.

"You had a dream like that already?" Erica grinned too.

"Already? He's been having those dreams ever since he met-" Benny started right before Ethan smacked his hand over his mouth.

"One more word," Ethan nearly growled in warning, "and I'll tell Erica about those 'wizard accidents' you have whenever you have dreams about you and her having se-"

This time, Benny smacked_ his_ hand over _Ethan's_ mouth, his eyes shooting upward. If they weren't covering each other's mouths, the girls would've seen them blushing.

"Oh," Sarah giggled, and Erica looked creeped out, her mouth hanging open at an odd angle. Ethan and Benny exchanged glances before releasing each other's mouths.

"In. Your. _Dreams!" _Erica said.

"You know you want me," Benny said, trying to act cool. "Don't deny your undying love for me."

"As _if! _I wouldn't fall in love with you if you were the _last __dork_ on earth!"

Benny frowned. "I beg to differ."

"I would _never-EVER _date you!"

"Looks like we found a reason why no one would date you nowadays. You're always bitter and mean and-"

"No one wants to date you because you're a Star Wars GEEK and-"

"Star _Trek-"_

_"_Like I care!"

"You never do!"

"Of course I don't! I never liked you!"

"Well, I never liked you either!"

"That's fine with me!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"_Good_!"

"_Good_!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine_!"

"Geek!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Wannabe ladies man!"

"Gold digger!"

"_Ass_hole!"

"_Bra stuffer_!"

Erica gasped, looking down at herself before glaring back at the spellmaster. "Take. That. _Back_."

"_Make_ me," Benny said, stepping closer to her, and they were almost nose to nose.

"_Gladly," _Erica snarled, her irises flickering, threatening to change color, her fangs ready to shead-

"Guys!" said Ethan and Sarah, and Benny and Erica looked over at them-slightly coldly since they were still mad at each other.

"You're gonna wake up the entire house!" Ethan said.

Benny and Erica glared at each other briefly.

"Look, this _fighting_ is getting old," Sarah said, standing up. "I'm not having it this weekend!"

"Me neither," Ethan agreed.

"_I_ try to be nice," Benny said, pointing at his chest, then jabbing his thumb in Erica's direction. "Miss Fancy Prissy Pants always starts it!"

Erica growled at him.

"Can't you see? She can't afford to be nice to me," Benny said, crossing his arms. "Never."

"I too can be nice, _dork_!" Erica snapped.

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you _can't_."

"Yes. I. _Can_!"

"Guys!" Ethan nearly yelled.

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

"Both of you started it!" Sarah snapped. "If you think that you can't be nice to each other, then let's make it a bet. You two have to be nice to each other for the entire weekend. Whoever says something mean first looses."

"What if I win?" Benny demanded.

"If you win..." said Ethan, thinking about it. "Erica has to...make cupcakes with you afterschool."

Benny grimaced, but couldn't deny his secret love for making desserts. He just _loved _food. Erica made a face.

"And what if I win?" Erica demanded next.

"Then Benny has to..." Ethan said. "...be Erica's servant for a week."

"No blood slave," Sarah told Erica firmly, and the blonde almost pouted. Benny took a large step to the left.

"And on Monday, you better get yourselves together, because you have to act like best friends. That'll determine who'll win and who'll loose," Ethan chuckled at the end.

"_What?" _Benny and Erica said. They opened their mouths to bicker at each other when-

"Uh-uh-uuuuh!" Sarah singsonged with a sly grin.

Ethan smiled too, tapping his watch. "The bet starts _now_."

* * *

**Ooooh, the bet ^.^. This is gonna get interesting...**

**By the story summary, you already know that Benny's gonna win. But, how exactly is he going to win?**

**Review and find out!**


End file.
